wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Calignis
The Masked Wolf A P P E A R A N C E Cal has a long and tall build most likely due to his SkyWing heritage, and his muscles are lean and toned. He has a confident stride and knowing smirk, along with sparkling eyes and a quite handsome figure. Overall, the hybrid is pretty notable at school if not just for his good looks, but for his height. His snout is well-formed, and is strong-boned and shaped well. Still, his snout is quite narrow for a male, especially one with SeaWing blood. His form can be broken down into a multitude of roughly triangular shapes if one were to draw him. His scales are the color of a storm, a medium gray with slightly darker swirling patterns gently moving down his frame like clouds full of thunder and lightning. His underbelly is a pale gray, and his scales are kind of matte in general though his main hide is slightly glossy in the light and shines with an icy blue gleam. His eyes are a bright cobalt, and they have silvery flecks if one were to look close enough. What someone can always tell, however, is that Cal has sparkling eyes that glimmer and flash with just about any emotion - and he mostly shows confidence. Small freckles dust the bridge of his snout and go under his eyes, and are not very noticeable unless you know where to look. His horns and spines are the same color as his underbelly. His horns are actually straight with a soft, barely noticeable curve, and his spines are relatively small for a SkyWing - which makes sense because he's a hybrid with a SeaWing, a tribe with no spines at all. For clothing, Cal will wear just about anything appropriate for school. He has an array of athletic shorts and shorts, and also a collection of jeans and khaki-colored pants. His shorts are usually collared or at least somewhat presentable, and chooses to dress somewhat nicer at school. When at home he prefers loose clothing he can move in below the waist, but most shorts don't fit his relatively large ribcage due to his muscle and SeaWing heritage. Hoodies are his go-to in colder months. Overall, Calignis is a pretty attractive dude. He knows how to win females over, but actually doesn't know much about being in a real relationship. His confident smirk and knowing posture is something to be wary of if you plan on challenging him - he's not only smart, he's a captain of the Nightcry High Swim Team. P E R S O N A L I T Y Complicated and made of intricate layers, Calignis' personality is something worth examining if one wants to completely understand him. On the surface, he may appear to be an outgoing, fun-loving young dragon, but if you delve into his mind, you'll see that the whole story isn't displayed front and center. Towards strangers, Cal is pretty friendly in general. He strikes up conversations easily, and has no problem with putting himself out there. At least outwardly, he acts like he's got nothing to hide. He constantly has a glimmer in his eye and a smirk on his face, like he knows something that everyone else doesn't. Making friends comes pretty easy to him, though he really doesn't consider many his true friends or allies. They're all simply acquaintances to him - and he'd almost prefer it to be that way. Calignis is very selective on who he respects. He treats others quite equally, but his confident and outgoing nature sets others on edge a little bit. Around those he admires, he will quiet down a little bit and listen to their every word and likely cling to it. However, this is a rare circumstance, and Cal generally sees others as his equals, not superiors. Even adults have trouble getting him to behave respectfully - it's something you have to earn. Loyal to the end once you gain his trust, Cal can get quite protective of those he loves and trusts. He would throw himself in harms way if anything were to come towards them and he’d gladly take the brunt of the attack if it meant keeping his loved ones safe. Often appearing loud and even abrasive to some, Cal has a way of making his confidence radiate outwardly. He appears to always be smiling at his "friends", striking up conversations, and yelling down the hall at someone he wants to talk to. Accompanied by his tall frame, he can easily appear intimidating, even when he tries no to be. Though he's quite imposing normally, it's nothing compared to when he stops smiling. The masks he wears to cover up his true life are both numerous and complex - constructed in such a way that almost no one knows who he really is at home. Around his real friends, Cal is kind and respectful, though he does joke a lot. However, he makes sure not to cross the line to make it into something negative. He loves to enjoy his time with his friends, and makes a huge effort to join his friends in what they enjoy doing, not only to please them, but also to understand them better. His intelligence often takes others by surprise. Far above the cognitive abilities of most dragons his age, he excels in school, and is on most of his teachers’ good sides. However, they will get irritated with Cal if he makes too many jokes in a period of time. Cal’s athletic ability has led him to be confident and competitive. He can’t stand to lose at anything, though he always attempts to make light of the situation. However, he hates to lose more than he wants to win. Though he may seem loud and obnoxious to some, in reality, he’s just trying to get away from what he experiences at home. It’s his coping mechanism, but few know about his life away from school and the pool. A B I L I T I E S Mental Physical Tribal H I S T O R Y wip R E L A T I O N S H I P S Elena: Stormbreak: Wip G A L L E R Y wip Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Content (BermudatheSeaWing) Category:IceWings Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+